The Man From America
by MashleyMarie2010
Summary: Haruhi's has been assigned to watch over a case dealing with a man from America who has been named as a murder suspect in his family tragic death. Little do they know this man hold a special place in her heart and she will stand by his side. How will the cope with the fact that they might lose her for good
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. This belongs solely to Bisco Hatori.

The Man From America

There is one thing you have to understand no one wanted this to happen. We all thought she would be safe this way. How could she not be safe with an heir in her belly? The heir didn't have to be just Kyouya's or Tamaki's; it could be any of theirs. They just wanted her safe, how could they be so blind and not help her. They would all help her, even if she didn't know that they were.

Haruhi was not one to give up a chance to fulfill her dream. Once she told her father about her plan he was so afraid for her he couldn't help but tell her no. But she would not give up the chance to even sit in court and watch the case unfold before her. It was her dream after all. to become a lawyer some day so why not watch a case first hand to see how it would go. Little did she know what case she would be watching and the consequences she would endure from watching it.

Honey and Mori-senpai sat back and watched her from the window outside the courtroom wishing she would just leave the case alone and go watch a family case or even a medical one, but they knew better than to send her somewhere she didn't want to be. So all they could do was watch her watch the case. But how long before she would get involved, why the school would let her do this was the thought on both of their minds? What was the motive behind the whole thing, did she know the man on trail? Was he some family member of her's that Kyouya missed out on? So many questions ran through both of their head's, neither wanting to know the answers. All they wanted was for their princess to be safe.

Haruhi sat and listened to defense begin to state their case and smiled widely as she knew all the evidence they would present would defiantly help he defendant win his case. That was all she needed to know and as she quietly started to leave the courtroom she saw him look back at her and smile. The butterflies went wild in her belly and her breath was short. How after all of these years he still had that affect on her was mind blowing. As she exited the courtroom she could help but notice two boys dressed in their school uniforms trying to hide behind the vending machine near the elevators. Haruhi giggled as she entered the elevator and went to the bottom floor.

As soon as she was out of site Mori called Kyouya to let him know she was on the move. Thank you Mori-senpai I will be sure to have my private police service follow her home. As he closed his phone he looked down at the file of the man he would have to beat to win Haruhi's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. This belongs solely to Bisco Hatori.

Haruhi sighed as she looked down at her phone. They had left over 70 messages and more seemed to be coming as she tossed the phone on her bed. Why do they keep bothering me? What was up with Mori-senpai and Hunny at the court house? She wouldn't let them ruin what she might have with him. He was after all the man she loved. She had always loved him from day one.

FLASHBACK:

Haruhi: Dad what are we doing here?  
>Ranka: Shh Haruhi daddy has to talk to this nice young man.<br>Mystery Man: She doesn't know who I am he asked Ranka  
>Ranka turned to face his daughter while she was looking around the American's shop.<br>He smiled no she doesn't but she will one day.  
>END OF FLASHBACK<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As Kyouya sat at his desk going over his files on this mystery man, he could help but think about the first day he met Haruhi. She was such an awkward girl with no type of body what so ever, but as the year went on she started to fill out and he could help but notice. These perverted thoughts ran thru his mind as his guard came in informing him he had more information on this man. His name was Damon; he was 22 and the co-owner to a small windmill company. He had first started off working in a comic book shop in his early teens then took over half of his father's company. He had no type of criminal history in his past, so why was he on trial for murder? These questions ran thru Kyouya's mind as he got ready for sleep that night, he would take Haruhi aside and talk to her about all of this the next morning.


End file.
